Redemption Journey
by moonserenitynight
Summary: Pro 699 This story is about Sasuke's Redemption Journey. I am basing this off of when Sakura tries to find Sasuke during his journey. Since Kishimoto stated that she did and thats how there travels begun. :)


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongChapter 1/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Well…what If…I asked you to take me with you?" Her heart pace increased as she nonchalantly looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. 'What am I doing?' She thought. She glanced up to only see a visible "no" written all over Sasuke's face. It was truly embarrassing. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was almost so bluntly said, Sakura felt a huge boulder set onto her shoulders. All this excess weight killed her. "Nothing to do…with me…?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /It was only then she peered up to the sound of footsteps coming near. All of a sudden, two fingers sent a 'tap' to her forehead. Sasuke closed the distance between them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'll see you when I'm back…and thank you…" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /–br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /2 Years Later (Sakura- Age 20)/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Sakura!" Sakura immediately glanced up at the sound of someone calling her. It was Ino. "Room 426 needs you. The patient is undergoing surgery, but it's going poorly. They can't take out the excess amount of poison from his last battle…there's just too much," Ino feared telling Sakura about these issues. Sakura was overworking herself since she opened up her own Medical Clinic. It was definitely a generous thing she's been doing, but it drained all of her energy. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'll get on it immediately!" With that, she dashed quickly to the patient. Ino sighed, resting her hands on her hips watching her best friend exhaust herself. It was definitely Sakura's nature to overwhelm herself, but it did affect Ino to be standing on the sidelines with everything going on and not being able to help in the slightest. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Dinner after work today?!" She called as Sakura was speeding through the halls. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Sakura returned a nervous look to Ino, "I'm sorry, I'll pass for tonight. I'm working the night shift. I'm sorry!" And with that, she was gone. Ino sighed at the disbelief. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What am I going to do with her?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"–br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /It was 4 A.M. as Sakura was heading back to her apartment. She didn't know how to explain it but she's just been lonely for these couple of years. It was definitely because of him. There was no way she could zeal her behavior in any circumstance. But how could it be? He left when they were thirteen. She survived about five years without him, what makes this any different? Oh, but wait. She remembers she was still as alienated in that time. Sakura found that she was isolating herself quite a lot, and the excuse was work. Well, she's not lying. It was actually because of work. She enjoyed it though, because it gave her a whole day to take her mind off of him. She almost venerated her work as if it were a church. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Though at this very moment she curses herself every time she is walking home right when morning begins, because she thinks about him. Does he think about her? Probably not…but what was that finger poke about? Sasuke seemed…gentle. And why did he only do it towards her? Not Kakashi-Sensei who was clearly standing at the gate with them to see Sasuke take off. Why her? With all of this thinking going on, Sakura internally punched herself. She reminded herself that she wouldn't ever let her get distracted by him. I mean he did leave her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I need to let it go…" She whispered, "…Shannaro! No I shouldn't!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"–br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /SAKURA'S P.O.V./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was 5 A.M. The sun barely peaking over brought us dawn in Konoha. I could not sleep, he kept me awake. My imagination of 'him' kept me awake. Was it considered a supplicant to ask him to come back? I felt like I was on a verge of a breakdown. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was all because of him. How am I supposed to go through this day? It's just like any other day..but today felt different. I didn't sleep, a new day has started, and I can't stop thinking about HIM. My life is so repetitive. I hate it. He's coming back. He's coming back. He is. He told me. He told me he would see me soon. Soon is long passed. He lied to me. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"–br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /Third person POV/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Sakura sat on her couch, overanalyzing Sasuke's words he spoke to her. The sun was barely rising and Sakura felt as if her heart broke into a million little pieces all over again. "I don't deserve this…" It was a cycle she'd tell herself this in order to calm her down. That's it. She is going to see him. She doesn't care, she put up with his absence for quite some time now. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She slowly got up and took a second to take in what she was about to do. Slowly, she started packing her ninja tools in a small pouch that she later clipped around her waist. If she leaves now, she can dodge and avoid everybody's questioning before they all woke up. Since Kakashi-Sensei is the Hokage, she knows he won't undergo her as rogue ninja for leaving the Leaf Village. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"After gathering her necessary tools, she puts on a tan cloak and begins to head towards the gate. She easily passes the guards silently and continues off into the forest. She looks back one more time at Konoha, taking in what she fears will be the last time of a beautiful sight for a while to a inviting environment that's always been home for her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But, it was time…to find Sasuke./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPart 2/strong/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She walked many miles on foot to what seemed to feel like an eternity has passed, twice. She ran into many people and described Sasuke's representation and if anyone had seen him. Sakura has been traveling for a day now without a trace of Sasuke. Some people did assist to ease the situation that he has been seen walking around this village for items, but apparently visits meant 'within months apart.' I'm sorry, did I say ease? I meant stressful. It was a stressful situation that Sasuke could be anywhere. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"This whole time Sakura zoned out as a old sagacious looking man told her he had seen him months ago. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry to disappoint you dear- H-hey! Are you listening young lady! Why I oughta-"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Sorry, sorry. Don't get your knickers in a twist." A overstretched sigh seemed to come off in a rude way accidentally. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. You see, I'm just exhausted for the wait. He hasn't come back for years in my village..And I sensed his chakra level here as I arrived, but it's the tiniest amount that still lingers here. He must have left about a week or two ago, huh?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The old man gave his attention to her, though the bored look might have given another expression to her words. "I see. Young love, is it?" His eyes looked fixedly to her gaze, "And last time I've seen that young boy was about two weeks ago, yes. You know what might help you, pinky? That shop down the corner of the street, way over there. He went there to purchase a couple of things. He's visited many times as he had remained during his visit in the village. You might want to ask the shop owner." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The only thing coming back to her was nostalgia. Before she was snatched away to a depressing state, the old man's words took her away from the darkness. Her head swung up with so much force, it almost could have given her a whiplash. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""The shop owner?!" A wide smile was now plastered onto her face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Sakura pulled the adorable old man into a forceful hug, forgetting about her strength. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You are literally the best! Thank you, sir! I owe it to you next time."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""L-let g-g-go yo-you monster!" He couldn't breathe with such a heavy force and weight crushing his lungs to which she noticed and immediately sprung back. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry!" She still had this immense twinkled grin sprawled out over her face. She turned around and ran to the store with no time to waste. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She was hopeful. Gosh was she super hopeful. Sakura plunged at the doors and shoved them open. A old aged woman stood before her with a broom in one hand and dust pan in the other. She was frightened and almost fell back at Sakura's force. "Excuse me young lady! What is the meaning of the crazy look in your eyes and barging in here like it's your own home!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You've got it all wrong! I apologize, yes you're right. But please I'm not here to stall. I need to ask you an important question." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The old lady seemed uneasy, thinking she could be a thief. She tightened her grip on the broom end and continued to say, "…go ahead." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""A tall young man. He's 20. Black hair, I think he probably is wearing a black cloak…unless he changed his appearance while he left…ring a bell?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""…will I get in trouble regarding to answering your question? I see your a ninja." The woman glared at her, standing back and ready to charge with her broom if any disaster happened. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""How do you know I'm a ninja?" Sakura was confused. She stopped wearing her leaf ninja headband. All she wore now was a red ribbon to replace it." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Because all your ninja tools fell out of your pouch" she answered montonely while pointing at it on the ground near her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Sakura instantly looked down and yelled, "Dammit! I'm such a mess today!" She felt like an idiot and was embarrassed. She quickly swooped all of her tools and managed to fit it all in by forcing it down her pouch and zipping it back up. "Please, yes I am a ninja. And so was he. I need to find him."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The woman sighed. "Yeah, I've seen him. My name is Yuki, by the way. And yours?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Sakura Haruno." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Well, Sakura. He has come here a few times, very nice boy. Ironic since he seems sort of haughty and what not, but truly a gentle soul. He left last week to the Mist Village. You'll catch him quick if you leave now. He happened to tell me his plans since I was so persistent on knowing who he was better since I thought he was some kind of secret thief. You never know, kid. Anyway, he told me, he would stay a week there to train with someone there."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""No way…you are a lifesaver Lady Yuki!" She flashed a grin at her while Yuki smiled gently back. "Instead of thanking me, you should go find him before sundown. He probably won't stay there long. Time will come until you see him." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Right!" And with that, Sakura was style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /–/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"strongspan style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"Hello everyone! So, if you follow me on Tumblr then you would know that I have actually combined both chapter's 1 and 2 to make it one big chapter instead of two separate short pieces! I have now found time's that I can post weekly for this story! I know that this chapter sucks because of my writing skills, but I am learning to improve with my dialogue and diction as we speak 3 /span/span/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"strongspan style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"IMPORTANT:/spanspan style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;" Please leave reviews! It is important for me to be informed by you viewers if the material is worsening throughout the chapters. I would like to be notified if each chapter is good or slacking! It will help me in the future to spend time on working for the better! Thank you all so much :D/span/span/strong/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"strongspan style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"Leave a review 3/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
